batwoman vs dracula
by Shape Shifter47
Summary: a new villain has appeared in gotham city and many of it's citizents are going missing. batman goes to investigate, but what is batwoman's connection with the villain? ratings may change. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**this is set two years after bruce adopted them. it's completely AU from the rest of 'the batman'show in case you didn't know.**

Jessica and Jackie where both finishing their homework when Bruce called them down to the Batcave. They both came down to find Bruce in his Batman costume.

"What's up?" they asked.

"Penguin and joker have escaped from Arkham. I want both of you to go track them down. When you find them, keep me informed of their position."

The girls nodded and quickly got changed. It wasn't every day Batman let them go out late on school nights. They had started school only a few months ago and Batman had been letting them go on missions only during the weekends and unless it was really necessary, on school nights; just so that they could get used to balancing their school work and their night jobs. Jessica was allowed to stay up later than her sister who still dozed off during patrol.

They hopped on their motorcycles and sped off towards the city. They split up each looking for one of the criminals. Shadow spotted penguin running towards the Gotham cemetery and followed. She alerted Batman who then alerted Batwoman.

"You sure you can handle it sis?" Batwoman asked.

"Sure you go look for clown face" Batwoman giggled and returned to look for her villain. She spotted joker running down one of the artificial streams and informed Batman. She assured him that she could handle Joker without help. Batman was skeptical and told her to keep the communicator on.

"Worrywart" Batwoman replied.

She jumped down from the roof and into the night-cycle and followed joker. The clown turned into an alley when he noticed he was being followed. Batwoman parked the motorcycle behind a dumpster and followed Joker.

"Why hello" joker said hanging upside down from a fire escape.

"Hello" Batwoman said in a sarcastic tone. "How are you're few minutes out of Arkham?"

Joker shrugged. "Can't complain. You know you are more fun than Batsy. He never wants to talk."

Batwoman said nothing as Joker took out two of his joker knife/cards. "Too bad though I was starting to have fun, but I have to go" he threw the cards but the teen dodged. She took out her own Batarang and moved in a fighting stance. Joker growled and attacked. Batwoman dodged but felt one card graze her cheek. In response she threw a Batarang which joker dodged and used as an opportunity to run away from her. She followed not bothering to get the night-cycle. She followed him into a dam. It had started raining and the joy buzzers joker had slipped on had started to show the electricity.

"Stay away from those buzzers" Batman warned.

Batwoman threw a Batarang to catch joker's attention. He swiped at her.

"Joker I thought you were better than this. Hitting a lady?" a voice said. It was shadow. She stood next to her sister. Joker surprised at this ran away. They followed him until he was stopped by the railing of the dam. He turned and started fighting the two girls. He jumped on the railing. The girls stopped and stared in wide eyes as joker cackled madly before jumping off the railing. They both rushed over to see joker land on a pipeline and start walking slowly. They informed Batman who told them to keep an eye on him while he got to them. They did as they were told until joker slipped.

"Oh no" shadow said. Joker saw Batwoman stretch a hand towards him telling him to grab hold but he just let go of the pipe and fell all while laughing madly.

Batman arrives to find both girls frozen in place. Knowing it best to ask them later he gently touches them on the shoulder.

"He's dead" was all the response he got from them back at the Batcave. Shadow and Batwoman had recovered quickly from the incident although none of them wanted to talk about it. They had told him that they hated seeing death when he had started training them so Bruce kept quiet. He also however had trained them to be mentally strong. He question shadow about penguin but she told him she lost him when he went through a stream in which she couldn't quite fit through. Bruce decided not to scold them and told her they could get him when he next committed a crime.

Meanwhile at the Gotham cemetery….

Penguin was not in the greatest of moods. He had been told by one of the inmates at Arkham that he knew where a pile of treasure was. Jack, the inmates name, had also let slip that he also told a certain annoying clown I on the secret. When the alarm went off that he had escaped, penguin took the opportunity to escape as well. He managed to shake off that Shadow off his tail. His luck ran out however when his only clue was to look inside the crypt with the cross and all of the crypts in the cemetery had a cross. He found a crypt with a cross made out of crossed bones. Deciding to try it out he opened it to find a set of stairs. Since all hidden treasures where mostly in some hidden vault he followed the stairs into an underground cavern. He reached a metal platform. When he looked up there was a black coffin suspended in chains above him. He took out his handy dandy umbrella and activated the sword on its tip to break he old chains. They were already rusty and old and only took one swipe to break them. The coffin fell. Penguin pried it open using his umbrella sword. When he pried it open his hand slipped on the sword. Penguin cried out as he drew blood. It was even worse when he found out that instead of gold coins and treasure he found nothing but a pile of bones and some dust.

He yelled in frustration causing an unnoticed drop of blood drop into the old skeleton sliding into the old shriveled heart. The greedy villain didn't notice the flesh appear on the body like water being poured in a vase. The creature was skinny but strong. He needed more blood and smelled some very close. He approached it but the man turned and fear was etched on his face. Then the screaming came. Penguin only took one look of the creature before running out of the crypt. The ugly creature followed with great agility. Penguin hid behind a headstone while the strange humanoid creature got distracted with some drops of blood. A night guard made a round through there and froze when he saw the creature, which turned to him and jumped sinking it's fangs into his neck. Penguin turned to run away from the grotesque sight but he bumped into the creature. It now stood up on its two hind legs.

"Yes, you will have to do" it said and its eyes glowed red looking directly at penguin. Penguin became more relaxed and looked more willing.

At the Batcave….

Bruce was in front of the bat computer; his cowl was off as he typed on the computers. He didn't turn when Alfred came to stand behind him.

"Miss Jessica and Jackie have fallen asleep although with some difficulty. I suggest you do the same master Bruce" Alfred said.

"I can't Alfred I have to go on patrol and look for joker and penguin."

"Without Master Dick?"

"It's a school night Al; he told me had an exam tomorrow and I want him to get enough rest." Alfred nodded as he watched Bruce pull on the cowl and hop into the bat mobile.

Batman jumped from roof to roof following the scream he had heard. He jumped into a dark alley and found a man holding a woman. His head was bent on her neck and he heard a slurping noise. He took out a Batarang and threw it catching the man/creature's attention. It turned to look at him with creepy eyes. It's white pupils where black and it's eyes where blue. The creature advanced at Batman who got ready to fight. He threw a few punches and hit the creature but didn't leave a dent. The creature swiped at him managing to rip the bat suit leaving claw marks. The sun was starting to rise which the creature noticed and fled. Batman tried to follow but he knew it was hopeless so he returned to the Batcave. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the claw marks but didn't say anything.

"I take it you're outing was unsuccessful?" he asked.

"I couldn't find joker's body and penguin's trail went completely cold.

Earlier in the cemetery…

"I have slept for a long time Transylvania has changed"

"Oh, but master you're not in Transylvania anymore this is Gotham city."

"It seems that after I was vanquished they moved my coffin away from Transylvania. Very well. I shall make do with this city. You shall show me around o native guide. The night is young and still I thirst"

Jessica woke up at ten in the morning. It was a Wednesday but Bruce had told her not to worry about school. That however didn't excuse them from not doing anything. Jackie decided to help Alfred make lunch. Her sister wanted to join them but it was time for her to start her training.

Bruce started to train Jessica on her stealth skills. The girl had already mastered most of the fighting techniques but she needed more work on stealth. The reason Jackie didn't train much was because as soon as she started college she would quit her job as a hero and start with inventing new gadgets. Even so she was trained just as vigorously as her sister. Bruce blindfolded himself and waited. It was like a game of Marco polo only you weren't supposed to talk or make any noise. The goal was to get to the elevator without getting caught. Bruce knew the girl took almost everything a game. That was what caused her to be a favorite in Gotham. When she first appeared, the reporters took an instant liking to her saying she was more "happy and carefree." Many even wondered if she really was working with the Dark Knight.

The next day they went to school. Everyone was talking of some disappearances that had happened the night before. The reason they were making a big fuss about it was because it had taken place near a cemetery.

"I bet you we have a new villain" one boy said during lunch.

"Oh yeah? And how dangerous is this villain?" Dick asked sarcastically.

"Very dangerous. He's probably going to attack more boldly after this. You never know with Gotham's villains"

"Well whoever he is Batman and Robin will stop him" dick said.

"What makes you so sure it's Batman? Batwoman and shadow are just as good as Batman and Robin. Maybe even better." Jessica said walking over to them.

"Oh yeah? Well Batman and Robin are more experienced than they are" Dick countered.

"So? Batwoman and Shadow are probably learning about the villains quickly and how to fight them so they will be just as good as the Bat." Every one groaned. They were at it again. Both of them where known to be defensive of their heroes.

Later on, the girls helped Alfred cook some dinner. They where also helping him get ready for the charity ball that will take place on Saturday. They weren't really all exited about the party but as Bruce Wayne's family they had to attend. Bruce had left to dinner with a Vicky Vale.

At some fancy restaurant…

Bruce sat across Vicky Vale, a news reporter. He had just finished explaining some of his newest technology.

"wow" she said.

"I guess it is kind of interesting" Bruce replid.

"no I mean of the fact that you've been here for almost two hours and you haven't bolted for the door."

"my work sometimes demands most of my time." Bruce felt a buzzing coming from his coat pocket. He checked it to find the batwave activated. "It's getting late, and I have to go"

Vicky nodded. Bruce added "why don't you come to the charity ball I'm hosting on Saturday?" the news reporter smiled and agreed.

When Bruce got back he went straight for the Batcave. He saw both girls in front of the batcomputer.

"what is it this time and where's Dick?"

"I don't know where rob is but there's this break in at a bank and it's weird."

"what bank?" Bruce asked as he slipped on the cowl.

"that's the weird part it's a blood bank"

Batman nodded. Jessica threw him a small bag. "it's garlic. Just in case. Rub it on your batarangs."

Batman nodded not wanting to say anything about the girls suspicions. As he drove towards the blood bank, he thought of any of the criminals capable of robbing a blood bank.


	2. Chapter 2

17

**Thank you to the one person who I know read this nightmareonelmstreetfan I really appreciate it. Here's the next part of the story, but first…**

**I do not own any of this except for the plot and Batwoman, shadow and their parentage.**

Batman landed lightly on the top of the roof and crept into a broken window which he suspected whoever was the attacker broke. He walked through the aisles Batarang at the ready. He heard something move behind him and turned instinctively. A shadow moved towards him throwing a punch. Batman couldn't move fast enough and fell to the ground due to the force of the impact.

"Bruce?" a voice said in his communicator sounding worried.

"I'm fine" he said. He would've turned it off but he knew Batwoman would just come after him to make sure he was all right.

"I got a location of the creature. It's heading down Vancouver avenue" Batman headed towards the said street. he spotted it and followed. It looked awfully familiar to the zombies from hugo strange's creation. The only difference was that it looked more human and it had sharp glistening _fangs?!_batman couldn't believe what was happening. The creature saw him and ran away from him. Batman followed. As he rounded a corner he saw a group of the same …. Vampires…. He decided to call them… looking at him like Jessie would at the Mexican enchiladas Alfred would make.

The lunged at him going for the neck and Batman nimbly got out of their way but close enough to throw a punch or two. He heard Batwoman say something about helping him. He was about to disagree when he pulled a vampire of his back.

"get off him!" he heard a voice cry out. the cavalry had arrived. Surprisingly the vampires got off him and stood at a respectful distance.

"you okay?" she asked holding Batman up who nodded.

"how did you?" he asked looking at the vampires who stood as if waiting for an order.

"don't know." She said after glaring at the creatures. A perfect batglare but upgraded to protectiveness (in other words the 'oh man I knew I should've brought clean underwear for this' glare but ten times worse). She helped Batman into the bat mobile and drove him back to the cave.

"miss Jessie how is master Bruce?" Alfred asked as soon as they got back. A disgruntled Batman jumped out.

"master Bruce are you sure you are well for Saturday's party?" Alfred asked as he felt Bruce's torso. Bruce flinched slightly but he assured Alfred he would be fine.

"what I want to know is why they listened to you when you told them to get off" the youth shrugged.

"maybe I'm that demanding."

"not to me you aren't" Bruce said ruffling her hair. Ashe had cut it up to her shoulders.

"Bruce!" she laughed as her foster father let her go. She left to go change as Bruce wondered how she could've made those creatures listen to her.

Saturday came and the manor was busy with that night's ball. The girls where making sure that everything were in place and helped the caterers with the food. Later on they went shopping for a dress to wear. Jessica bought a light pink strapless dress that reached the floor. Jackie bought a green one that went up to her knees and two strapps that crossed at her back. The store next to them sold suits. Both girls watched as their foster brother was forced to try on different suits and ties.

"girls are lucky. All they have to do is pick a dress shoes and voila they're done"

This set off another chorus of giggles and laughter. "poor poor Richard. He has to wear a monkey suit" Jackie said loud enough for dick to hear. They decided to shop for some accessories for their room. Jessica got a few books for her private book case while Jackie bought her millionth stuffed penguin.

They sat in the car with Alfred who was reading the newspaper. Moments later Bruce and dick joined them. Alfred returned to the manor.

At the party…

Jessie was dancing with her date Carlos as Jackie ate. Bruce was with girlfriend number 321 vicky vale. Jessie was slow dancing with carlos who was telling her about the university of Gotham.

"how's it been with your nightjob anyway?"

"huh?" she said not paying attention as she scanned the room for dick who was more than likely listening to their convo.

"your nightjob."

"oh it's been … normal" she said. Carlos knew who Jessie was. It took a lot of convincing to get Bruce to trust him, not just because he was a bat, but as a father. Carlos had found out when he was getting suspicious about why Jessie had always told him no on nightly outings. He thought it was because of the villains so he tried earlier. He got the same answer until he was kidnapped by the joker and Batwoman had to save him. He knew her from the moment he saw her twist joker's wrist to drop the knife. A twist he knew so well because he had seen it many times when they had gone to school together and she always showed the bullies why she their worst nightmare.

"don't lie to me something's going on, but I won't ask anything from you" he said. He already knew how she got if he pushed for answers. It involved rope, an angry Jessie and a bunch of pain. Carlos didn't want to go there.

Jessie rested her head on his shoulder and smirked as she saw Bruce stare at her with a minibatglare. Carlos saw and kissed her fore head causing Bruce to kick it up a notch. Jessie smiled and led carlos to the food where Jackie and dick where attacking some roast chicken.

"you realize al left food in the fridge exactly for this purpose right?" she said gazing at the two. They grinned sheepishly.

"hey carlos" dick said after swallowing hs mouthful.

"hey dick," he said ruffeling the boy's hair. Jessie spotted something happening with Bruce and and excused herself. She heard a man talking in a Transylvanian accent. Her eyes widened as she saw the man Bruce was talking to. No, it couldn't be!

"hey Bruce" Jessie said walking towards them.

"Vicky I don't think I've introduced you to my daughter Jessie" Bruce said.

"pleasure to meet you miss. Vale" Jessie said shaking her hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Transylvanian's eyes widen when he heard the word 'daughter.' Bruce noticed too.

"dr. alucard would you like to meet her?" he offered. Instantly the shocked face was replaced with his original mood.

"enchanted to meet you." He said kissing her hand and bowing in the English way.

"pleasure I'm sure. I'm going to go in the balcony and get some fresh air Bruce" she said. Bruce nodded. Dracula excused himself and followed the girl.

"what are you doing here?" he hissed.

"me? What are _you_ doing here?" last I checked you where pushing up daisies in that coffin mom killed you in"

The man's eye twitched. " I don't really think that is a tone you should take with your-"

"don't." Jessie said holding a hand up. "my real father died almost 6 years ago along with mom. If you really cared about us you would done something when I was placed in that orphanage!"

The man was taken aback at the outburst. "I never knew" he wisphered.

"you would've if you hadn't decided to try and attack dad when mom left you for another and she decided to put that stake through your heart. I was placed in the worst place ever! I'm lucky Bruce took me in. he may not be dad, but you know what, I love him like dad. And you, you are no longer my father. And if you do anything to harm Bruce or any other person I care about I swear over everything that is binding that I will hunt you down. I will kill you".

her father looked at her shocked. Jessie walked away head held high. She walked towards Bruce and told him she was going to bed. He didn't ask anything but looked towards d. alucard who looked like a girl who was ust slapped by her boyfriend. Anger, sadness and … heartbreak? Bruce let it go, knowing Jessie would exlain later. The anthropologist shook his head and walked away leaving the went to follow but when he reached the front door and looked around. He saw nothing but a black bat flying away. His mind was working fast the gears turning already. The anthropologist he hadn't met, jet still showed in his ball, the anger and surprise he saw in his eyes when he introduced Jessie as his daughter, hadn't she mentioned she's half transylavnian? And the name too. Alucard. Then it clicked. He walked or rather speed walked to a mirror taking a lady's lipstick and a tray. On it he wrote alucards name and held it up to the mirror and it spelled : DRACULA.

dracula was furious that he couldn't be near his daughter. Did life hate him or what? It was as if God didn't want him anywhere near his family._and they wonder why I don't like you_. He thought although he immediately regretted it. The branch he was sitting on, which just so happened to be the biggest and strongest, snapped in half causing him to fall. He muttered a sorry. How the world worked in mysterious ways, however he was grateful. Time with jessie's mom thought him that it never was too late to return to the lord. He had prayed for god or any one who would listen to keep him from becoming a complete monster. He didn't want to scare his family like that night. He had let rage consume him and the only thing that kept him from killing his wife's husband was thewidened eyes of their daughters… no his daughters. Jessie had looked at him eyes widened with fear. She shielded her sister's eyes from the vents. When he looked at her she mouthed three words. Words that turned his world upside down forever "I hate you". Dracula shook his head from the memories. He would _not _go there. Instead he distracted himself with the parched feeling he felt in his throat. He was thirsty. Jessie had destroyed his plans for Wayne. Even though he barely knew her, he knew that if he laid a finger on him she would personally drive a stake through his heart and stuff his mouth with garlic.

He saw a light in the manor's basement. It was one of the waiters. He smiled and swooped towards it. The waiter was a red head boy with an ear piercing. He was startled when he saw the vampire.

"dude,you scared the wits outta me. Caviar?" he asked holding up a tray. The vampire lunged at him. Outside the light could be seen to flicker and die out.

After his snack, dracula returned to his coffin before the sun came up. he would have to deal with Bruce Wayne later only he couldn't lay a finger on him. That presented a problem. His servant penguin was busy cleaning up the area making it more suitable. He had brought … stole… a plasma screen tv to keep up with the news.

At the manor after the party….

Bruce found Jessie fighting one of the robots who was losing was using a simple metal staff as she beat the living heck out of it. She kept cursing in romanian.(just so you know Transylvania is in Romania). Bruce only caught something about "supposed to be dead" and "father" and some words that made him really glad dick was upstairs.

"you realize I really should ground you for those words."

"oh hey Bruce" she said halting her massacre on the robot.

"what happened at the party with Dr. Alucard?" Bruce asked her.

"is that what he portrayed himself as?" she snorted, "typical. That's his favorite alias. It's either that or Dr. A. Cula."

"You never told me about your family." He replied taking a bow staff and throwing her hers.

Jessie took a fight stance and answered as she started circling her mentor. "the reason I never told you about my family is because it's pretty messed up." she rushed at him. "my mother was Carmen Velazquez. She used to be an anthropologist who specialized in Romanian culture."

Start of flash back…

A hispanic woman and her team came across an old coffin buried in the ruins of a castle. She took it to the scientific research center and did an x-ray. She discovered that the inside was a chained body. At first glance it looked like a human victim to another vampire ritual, however there was a striking difference in the skull. There were two sharp pointed fangs in the upper jaw. She decided to keep it a secret and swore her team to secrecy as well until they found out more about the body. They opened the coffin using a crowbar. One of her teammates accidentally cut himself with one of the broken chains which cut the hand. Carmen took the man to the emergency room to patch him up after she reclosed the lid and ordered her team not to go anywhere near it. That fight as they slept in their rooms, a dark prescence loomed over them waiting for their next victim. The next morning mom went to check on the body and to her surprise found it looking more alive. She ran some studies on it not believing what had happened. Later on she discovered that two of her co-workers had died from blood loss. the next day she stayed up later than usual in her room writing a letter to her family. Before she went to sleep however she saw the figure of a man standing below the scared her the most was that the man was looking up at her

The next morning, more people were reported dead along with the rest of Carmen Velázquez's team. Police interrogated her and searched her apartement. They found the empty coffin. She went to court. The police belived she was the murderer, but due to lack of evidence she wasn't sent to prison. That day she returned to America. As she placed her bags in the compartment a tansylvanian man bumped into her causing her to drop her things.

"so sorry, madmae. I was not looking were I was going." He said in a Transylvanian accent. He bent over and handed the woman her suitcase.

"thank you mr.."

"cula. dr. a. cula." He said bowing.

"pleased to meet you I am Carmen Velázquez. Are you flying to metropolis as well?" she asked.

"of course. I want to explore the world as well. I am an anthropologist" he said.

"me too."as she asked the doctor about her work she couldn't help but notice how he reminded her of the man he saw days ago.

Years later the two marry and have a daughter. Jessica. The doctor insisted however that she be given her mother's maiden name.

Later on they have another girl which they name Jacquelyn.

Carmen thought her husband was just an ordinary man, but that all changed one night. Carmen had left the kids with a friend and was walking down a dark alley when she heard a woman scream. She froze in place as she saw the attacker. It was her beloved husband. His lips around the woman's lip's making a slurping noise.

"al?" she gasped. The woman's lifeless body was dropped in shock.

"c-carmen!" he gasped.

"you… i-it was you who killed my team?" she asked shocked. The vampire said nothing which resulted in a slap from his wife.

"I don't want to see you again!"

"carmen I can explain"

"what? You want to explain what? That my husband is a bloodthirsty vampire that could one day drink me and my daughters dry?"

"carmen please listen.."he said approaching her.

"no get away from me. I don't want to see you any where near the girls or I will kill you. Got it? Stay away from us!"

When she returned she drove off with the girls who didn't ask any questions until the where half way to carmen's hometown in Texas.

"mom?" Jackie asked shakily.

"yes _Tesoro_?" she asked.

"how come dad isn't with us?"

"your dad… isn't good for us. Next time you see him run. he is no longer your father. Understand?"

Jackie nodded.

_End of flashback._

Jessie was now sitting down her feet dangling from the platform. Bruce was sitting next to her listening to her story.

"I didn't see him again until mom married my step dad and he found out. mom was livid and forced him out using her garlic plant. She held one clove in her hand held in front of his face as he backed away from the door. Later on she told me the whole thruth about him." Tears rolled down her face dropping down in the cave floor. Bruce held her close trying to comfort her.

"be careful Bruce. Next time you see him be careful. He doesn't like it that you're my father figure now and he might find a way to attack you without laying a finger on you." She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"I'll be careful." He said. He stood up and led her to her room. she and Jackie had long ago separated rooms and gotten new rooms. Jessie's was a blue turquoise with wave patterns at the bottom and top of the bed had a picture of a dolphin leaping out of the water.

She sat down on her bed. Her cat which she had gotten as a birthday present a few months ago meowed in concern as she jumped on the bed and pawed at jessies hand. She smiled and took the cat in her arms. Bruce left.

"is she alright?" the boy wonder asked as he joined Bruce on patrol.

"she just has some problems with her family."

"what problems?"

"I suggest you ask her." Batman shushed him as he spotted some goons robbing a bank. They both landed and caught the robber's attention.

They actually sighed in relief when they saw them.

"okay… you guys never beg to be taken in." Robin said. As the burglars practically went to their knees asking to be arrested.

"look bats, the dude that's been attacking is somewhere around this area and we don't want to get killed. Please! Jail seems much better than out here"

After they dropped them off at the police station they returned to the cave.

"master Bruce you should get some rest. You haven't rested in days and I do not want you to collapse from exhausture."

The next day was Sunday. Bruce awoke and found as usual the girls sitting by a window doing their homework.

"I didn't think there was anyone who woke up earlier than I did." Bruce said sipping his coffee and eating breakfast.

"where part creature of the night, Bruce. Being Bats don't help" Jackie said. The sun was barely rising and the two didn't seem the least bit tired.

"I'm going to go train, you coming?" she asked her sister who held up her finger or a minute finished whetever problem she was working on and followed her sister towards the Batcave. Bruce could only smile as he shook his head. Then he heard her call him.

"Bruce you better see this!"

Bruce Wayne ran over to the living room where Jessie had turned on the tv before going to train. It was Vicky vale and next to her where Gotham PD and a homeless man.

"Gotham police department has gotten a lead on the Lost Ones thanks to ruben jones a homeless man who claims he saw who the kidnapper was. Tell us sir." The reporter said turning to the man, "what did you see?"

"I saw a bat. The huge shadow of a bat!" he exclaimed.

Vicky returns to the screen, " Gotham P.D has reason now to believe who the kidnapper is: the Batman. An arrest warrant for the dark knight has been issued. I suppose it is safe to say that the Batman has now taken a liking to crime."

"I always knew that bat was no good!" police chief angel, a large Hispanic man yelled, "we will not only arrest him but the rest of his costumed freaks!"

Bruce turned it off. "you two are not to go out on patrol until I fix this mess. That goes for you too dick."

"but…"

"no" Bruce said in his Batman voice. He left to go to work.

"your going to sneak out at night aren't you?" dick asked Jessie. "I know that look"

"maybe I am maybe I'm not. You'll just have to find out." she had a sly smile as she walked towards the Batcave.

Jessie trained in the trapeze Bruce had made for Dick to practice on. She was starting to train for a quadruple flip one of the hardest flips with Robin. She only did simple flips for now. Dick found her sitting on one of the trapezes looking into the distance.

"you okay?" he asked swinging up to her. She nodded.

"what happened yesterday? You stormed into your room after that guy was talking to you. You seemed upset."

"I don't want to talk about it, Dick" she said jumping down and leaving. "tell alfred I left to go to the movies with Carlos." She returned to the manor leaving a confused acrobat looking at the place she just was.

At the Gotham cinema…

"hey what's wrong?" carlos asked Jessie as she absent mindedly ate some popcorn.

"what?"

"you've been staring of into space a lot, Ever since the party yesterday."

"it's nothing, carlos, there's just been to many things on my mind lately. Really, no es nada."

He didn't push it knowing how she was, but watched his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. She seemed more relaxed,but then again her shoulders were still tense. At the end of the movie Alfred was there with the car.

"can I take you home master carlos?" he asked after Jessie got in. he agreed and followed her.

They sat in silence. Jessie sat in the opposite side of the car staring out of the window.

"how was the movie?" Alfred asked them in an attempt to start a conversation.

"it was about the smurfs. It's about thses little blue men and a girl who get stranded in new York city…"

Carlos and Jessie both told Alfred about the details of the movie. Soon Alfred came to carlos's house.

"see you Alf, bye jess" he said.

On the drive back to Wayne manor, Alfred noticed how quiet Jessie had become.

"is something on your mind miss Jessie?" Alfred asked.

"huh?" Jessie looked up. "i… it's just that I saw my father at the ball yesterday."

"your father?" Alfred asked confused.

"he's count dracula and not exactly the best father figure. Mom told him that if he came any were near us she would kill him. He nearly killed my stepdad and I told him I hated him. I still do. He hates it when I have a father figure"

"and you were angry that you saw him so close to master Bruce?"

Jessie nodded. "I think that you should let it go. He probably didn't know you where here. but, all the same keep an eye out for him just in case. He still cares about you"

Jessie smiled a little. The car stopped in front of the manor and she got out. she was greeted by tiger who rubbed against her feet begging to be picked up.

"I spoil you too much. You know that?" she said picking him up and scratching her chin. The cat meowed and rubbed against Jessie's cheek. Jessie walked to the kitchen and filled tiger's bowl with her catfood.

She sat with Jackie watching some cartoons waiting for Bruce to return from work.

That night…

Batman sat in front of the computer typing on it. He didn't turn as Jessie sat crouched next to him. The cat had followed her into the cave and had settled itself in Bruce's lap.

"Bruce?" Jessie asked.

"you aren't coming on patrol with me"

"but-"

"there I a good chance I'll meet your father on patrol. What if you can't bring yourself to take him down or he attacks you?"

"I'll be able to do it." She said.

"no." Bruce said simply. He stood up and left. Tiger hissed at him and stood on the chair giving him a perfect batglare. She was probably the only cat to have mastered it.

"he's too overprotective isn't he?" Jessie said rubbing her cat's head.

"mreow" the cat said. She stared intently at the computer and then looked at Jessie as if she wanted her to use the bat-computer

"why couldn't I get a normal cat?" Jessie sighed. "I just had to get the genetically advanced one"

For those of you who are confused, tiger is a run away expirement of the government. The government spent weeks trying to find it but gave up. Batman who had heard of the cat tried to find it only to find to his surprise cuddling up with Batwoman. They had argued for hours about it until Bruce finally gave in and let her keep it. He had bought her a collar complete with tags.

"you better act like a normal cat when other people are around" he had growled.

"hmm" Jessie said as she scrolled down the file until she came to theone Batman was looking at. It was of the first man to ever disappear. And it was at the Gotham cemetery.

At said cemetery…

Batman walked around the place looking for any clues when he saw a red dot on his chest. He looked up and saw a s.w.a.t. officer pointing a gun at him. He moved out of the way in time using his grappling hook. The police was hot on his trail as he entered an abandoned building and ran up the stairs. He reached the roof and waited for the cops to come rushing out. instead a gun was thrown out.

Batman looked warily inside the hall and found it empty. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. On instinct he threw a Batarang which the man caught. It was the same dr. Alucard.

"count dracula" he thought. He bore a similar resemblance to Jessie especially in the hair and the Transylvanian looks.

"what do you want?" he asked

"I am merely intrigued by you. That scent. It is of my daughters'" the last part came as a whispher.

"you have a family?" Batman asked trying to sound confused. Dracula laughed at that. "I am n ot as heartless as you think, friend. I may be a vampire but I still have a heart. Now why do you have my daughter's scent?" he asked more demandingly. Batman took out a batarsng and threw it. Dracula dodged but he manages to smell the garlic.

"you remembered garlic" he said in disgust. He heard something land behind him. He turned to see a girl dressed the same as the man before him only she had no cowl.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cave." Batman hissed.

"yeah, but I couldn't let you have all the fun" she said twirling a Batarang in her fingers. It was made of silver and smelled strongly of garlic. Jessie had to stop herself from gagging. Because she was only part vampire she had a serious allergic reaction if garlic as so much touched her skin. Luckily for her her gloves where thick enough for her skin to safe from both silver and garlic.

She glared at the vampire and steadied the Batarang so she held one of the wings in two of her fingers.

She was about to throw it when another vampire rammed into her side. The Batarang slid on the floor…. roof. Batman didn't have time to check if she was okay as the king of vampires lunged at him. Batwoman punched the vampire and took out a peper spray can filled with holy water and sprayed it. The vampire cried out in pain. It lunged at her but she took out her rosary. The vampire froze in place and covered his eyes.

"what you're not a catholic? Shame" she said as she aimed a kick on the underside of his head. He fell back and crawled away as the rosary was pointed at him menacingly. He ran away. Another vampire jumped on batwomans back and tried to bite her neck but was stopped by drops of water. She accidentally dropped the rosary. The first vampire took his opportunity and lunged. He landed on the girl who stumbled backwards closer to the edge of the roof. Batman had already led dracula away. She punched a vampire but number two attacked causing her to stumble and fall. She took out her grappling hook and fired it towards a building. she was swung upwards. She landed on the roof two bloodthirsty vampires on her tail. She threw some silver throwing stars but the vampires dodged. She kept running from roof to roof not looking back. She hoped with all her life they wouldn't catch her.

She bumped into another person. Dracula. He stumbled forward from the impact. He growled and grabbed her throat starting to sqeeze it when he smelled her blood. The same scent of his eldest daughter.

Batman watched in wide eyes as dracula dropped Batwoman a look of horror on his eyes

"no" he gasped backing away from the girl who was trying to catch her breath. Batman was immediately at her side making sure she was all right. Batwoman glared at him the same glare he saw on the same little eight year old girl. Her lips formed words he couldn't catch but he knew exactly what she said "I hate you." Batman threw a smoke pellet and made his escape.

"no!" he cried running towards them. Batwoman looked at him from her perch on Batman's back. She whispered something in his ear and jumped. She landed gracefully like a cat and walked towards the vampire she had two silver batarangs in her hands.

"what did I tell you about laying a finger on any one I cared about?" she growled. Dracula was probably the only father in the world to admit that he was afraid of his daughter. Afraid as in "oh god she's going to kill me."

"how was I supposed to know he was someone you cared about?" he said angrily but backed away eyeing the batarangs in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

At the party…

Jessie was dancing with her date Carlos as Jackie ate. Bruce was with girlfriend number 321 vicky vale. Jessie was slow dancing with carlos who was telling her about the university of Gotham.

"how's it been with your nightjob anyway?"

"huh?" she said not paying attention as she scanned the room for dick who was more than likely listening to their convo.

"your nightjob."

"oh it's been … normal" she said. Carlos knew who Jessie was. It took a lot of convincing to get Bruce to trust him, not just because he was a bat, but as a father. Carlos had found out when he was getting suspicious about why Jessie had always told him no on nightly outings. He thought it was because of the villains so he tried earlier. He got the same answer until he was kidnapped by the joker and Batwoman had to save him. He knew her from the moment he saw her twist joker's wrist to drop the knife. A twist he knew so well because he had seen it many times when they had gone to school together and she always showed the bullies why she their worst nightmare.

"don't lie to me something's going on, but I won't ask anything from you" he said. He already knew how she got if he pushed for answers. It involved rope, an angry Jessie and a bunch of pain. Carlos didn't want to go there.

Jessie rested her head on his shoulder and smirked as she saw Bruce stare at her with a minibatglare. Carlos saw and kissed her fore head causing Bruce to kick it up a notch. Jessie smiled and led carlos to the food where Jackie and dick where attacking some roast chicken.

"you realize al left food in the fridge exactly for this purpose right?" she said gazing at the two. They grinned sheepishly.

"hey carlos" dick said after swallowing hs mouthful.

"hey dick," he said ruffeling the boy's hair. Jessie spotted something happening with Bruce and and excused herself. She heard a man talking in a Transylvanian accent. Her eyes widened as she saw the man Bruce was talking to. No, it couldn't be!

"hey Bruce" Jessie said walking towards them.

"Vicky I don't think I've introduced you to my daughter Jessie" Bruce said.

"pleasure to meet you miss. Vale" Jessie said shaking her hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Transylvanian's eyes widen when he heard the word 'daughter.' Bruce noticed too.

"dr. alucard would you like to meet her?" he offered. Instantly the shocked face was replaced with his original mood.

"enchanted to meet you." He said kissing her hand and bowing in the English way.

"pleasure I'm sure. I'm going to go in the balcony and get some fresh air Bruce" she said. Bruce nodded. Dracula excused himself and followed the girl.

"what are you doing here?" he hissed.

"me? What are _you_ doing here?" last I checked you where pushing up daisies in that coffin mom killed you in"

The man's eye twitched. " I don't really think that is a tone you should take with your-"

"don't." Jessie said holding a hand up. "my real father died almost 6 years ago along with mom. If you really cared about us you would done something when I was placed in that orphanage!"

The man was taken aback at the outburst. "I never knew" he wisphered.

"you would've if you hadn't decided to try and attack dad when mom left you for another and she decided to put that stake through your heart. I was placed in the worst place ever! I'm lucky Bruce took me in. he may not be dad, but you know what, I love him like dad. And you, you are no longer my father. And if you do anything to harm Bruce or any other person I care about I swear over everything that is binding that I will hunt you down. I will kill you".

her father looked at her shocked. Jessie walked away head held high. She walked towards Bruce and told him she was going to bed. He didn't ask anything but looked towards d. alucard who looked like a girl who was ust slapped by her boyfriend. Anger, sadness and … heartbreak? Bruce let it go, knowing Jessie would exlain later. The anthropologist shook his head and walked away leaving the went to follow but when he reached the front door and looked around. He saw nothing but a black bat flying away. His mind was working fast the gears turning already. The anthropologist he hadn't met, jet still showed in his ball, the anger and surprise he saw in his eyes when he introduced Jessie as his daughter, hadn't she mentioned she's half transylavnian? And the name too. Alucard. Then it clicked. He walked or rather speed walked to a mirror taking a lady's lipstick and a tray. On it he wrote alucards name and held it up to the mirror and it spelled : DRACULA.

dracula was furious that he couldn't be near his daughter. Did life hate him or what? It was as if God didn't want him anywhere near his family._and they wonder why I don't like you_. He thought although he immediately regretted it. The branch he was sitting on, which just so happened to be the biggest and strongest, snapped in half causing him to fall. He muttered a sorry. How the world worked in mysterious ways, however he was grateful. Time with jessie's mom thought him that it never was too late to return to the lord. He had prayed for god or any one who would listen to keep him from becoming a complete monster. He didn't want to scare his family like that night. He had let rage consume him and the only thing that kept him from killing his wife's husband was thewidened eyes of their daughters… no his daughters. Jessie had looked at him eyes widened with fear. She shielded her sister's eyes from the vents. When he looked at her she mouthed three words. Words that turned his world upside down forever "I hate you". Dracula shook his head from the memories. He would _not _go there. Instead he distracted himself with the parched feeling he felt in his throat. He was thirsty. Jessie had destroyed his plans for Wayne. Even though he barely knew her, he knew that if he laid a finger on him she would personally drive a stake through his heart and stuff his mouth with garlic.

He saw a light in the manor's basement. It was one of the waiters. He smiled and swooped towards it. The waiter was a red head boy with an ear piercing. He was startled when he saw the vampire.

"dude,you scared the wits outta me. Caviar?" he asked holding up a tray. The vampire lunged at him. Outside the light could be seen to flicker and die out.

After his snack, dracula returned to his coffin before the sun came up. he would have to deal with Bruce Wayne later only he couldn't lay a finger on him. That presented a problem. His servant penguin was busy cleaning up the area making it more suitable. He had brought … stole… a plasma screen tv to keep up with the news.


	4. Chapter 4

At the manor after the party….

Bruce found Jessie fighting one of the robots who was losing was using a simple metal staff as she beat the living heck out of it. She kept cursing in romanian.(just so you know Transylvania is in Romania). Bruce only caught something about "supposed to be dead" and "father" and some words that made him really glad dick was upstairs.

"you realize I really should ground you for those words."

"oh hey Bruce" she said halting her massacre on the robot.

"what happened at the party with Dr. Alucard?" Bruce asked her.

"is that what he portrayed himself as?" she snorted, "typical. That's his favorite alias. It's either that or Dr. A. Cula."

"You never told me about your family." He replied taking a bow staff and throwing her hers.

Jessie took a fight stance and answered as she started circling her mentor. "the reason I never told you about my family is because it's pretty messed up." she rushed at him. "my mother was Carmen Velazquez. She used to be an anthropologist who specialized in Romanian culture."

Start of flash back…

A hispanic woman and her team came across an old coffin buried in the ruins of a castle. She took it to the scientific research center and did an x-ray. She discovered that the inside was a chained body. At first glance it looked like a human victim to another vampire ritual, however there was a striking difference in the skull. There were two sharp pointed fangs in the upper jaw. She decided to keep it a secret and swore her team to secrecy as well until they found out more about the body. They opened the coffin using a crowbar. One of her teammates accidentally cut himself with one of the broken chains which cut the hand. Carmen took the man to the emergency room to patch him up after she reclosed the lid and ordered her team not to go anywhere near it. That fight as they slept in their rooms, a dark prescence loomed over them waiting for their next victim. The next morning mom went to check on the body and to her surprise found it looking more alive. She ran some studies on it not believing what had happened. Later on she discovered that two of her co-workers had died from blood loss. the next day she stayed up later than usual in her room writing a letter to her family. Before she went to sleep however she saw the figure of a man standing below the scared her the most was that the man was looking up at her

The next morning, more people were reported dead along with the rest of Carmen Velázquez's team. Police interrogated her and searched her apartement. They found the empty coffin. She went to court. The police belived she was the murderer, but due to lack of evidence she wasn't sent to prison. That day she returned to America. As she placed her bags in the compartment a tansylvanian man bumped into her causing her to drop her things.

"so sorry, madmae. I was not looking were I was going." He said in a Transylvanian accent. He bent over and handed the woman her suitcase.

"thank you mr.."

"cula. dr. a. cula." He said bowing.

"pleased to meet you I am Carmen Velázquez. Are you flying to metropolis as well?" she asked.

"of course. I want to explore the world as well. I am an anthropologist" he said.

"me too."as she asked the doctor about her work she couldn't help but notice how he reminded her of the man he saw days ago.

Years later the two marry and have a daughter. Jessica. The doctor insisted however that she be given her mother's maiden name.

Later on they have another girl which they name Jacquelyn.

Carmen thought her husband was just an ordinary man, but that all changed one night. Carmen had left the kids with a friend and was walking down a dark alley when she heard a woman scream. She froze in place as she saw the attacker. It was her beloved husband. His lips around the woman's lip's making a slurping noise.

"al?" she gasped. The woman's lifeless body was dropped in shock.

"c-carmen!" he gasped.

"you… i-it was you who killed my team?" she asked shocked. The vampire said nothing which resulted in a slap from his wife.

"I don't want to see you again!"

"carmen I can explain"

"what? You want to explain what? That my husband is a bloodthirsty vampire that could one day drink me and my daughters dry?"

"carmen please listen.."he said approaching her.

"no get away from me. I don't want to see you any where near the girls or I will kill you. Got it? Stay away from us!"

When she returned she drove off with the girls who didn't ask any questions until the where half way to carmen's hometown in Texas.

"mom?" Jackie asked shakily.

"yes _Tesoro_?" she asked.

"how come dad isn't with us?"

"your dad… isn't good for us. Next time you see him run. he is no longer your father. Understand?"

Jackie nodded.

_End of flashback._

Jessie was now sitting down her feet dangling from the platform. Bruce was sitting next to her listening to her story.

"I didn't see him again until mom married my step dad and he found out. mom was livid and forced him out using her garlic plant. She held one clove in her hand held in front of his face as he backed away from the door. Later on she told me the whole thruth about him." Tears rolled down her face dropping down in the cave floor. Bruce held her close trying to comfort her.

"be careful Bruce. Next time you see him be careful. He doesn't like it that you're my father figure now and he might find a way to attack you without laying a finger on you." She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"I'll be careful." He said. He stood up and led her to her room. she and Jackie had long ago separated rooms and gotten new rooms. Jessie's was a blue turquoise with wave patterns at the bottom and top of the bed had a picture of a dolphin leaping out of the water.

She sat down on her bed. Her cat which she had gotten as a birthday present a few months ago meowed in concern as she jumped on the bed and pawed at jessies hand. She smiled and took the cat in her arms. Bruce left.

"is she alright?" the boy wonder asked as he joined Bruce on patrol.

"she just has some problems with her family."

"what problems?"

"I suggest you ask her." Batman shushed him as he spotted some goons robbing a bank. They both landed and caught the robber's attention.

They actually sighed in relief when they saw them.

"okay… you guys never beg to be taken in." Robin said. As the burglars practically went to their knees asking to be arrested.

"look bats, the dude that's been attacking is somewhere around this area and we don't want to get killed. Please! Jail seems much better than out here"


	5. Chapter 5

After they dropped them off at the police station they returned to the cave.

"master Bruce you should get some rest. You haven't rested in days and I do not want you to collapse from exhausture."

The next day was Sunday. Bruce awoke and found as usual the girls sitting by a window doing their homework.

"I didn't think there was anyone who woke up earlier than I did." Bruce said sipping his coffee and eating breakfast.

"where part creature of the night, Bruce. Being Bats don't help" Jackie said. The sun was barely rising and the two didn't seem the least bit tired.

"I'm going to go train, you coming?" she asked her sister who held up her finger or a minute finished whetever problem she was working on and followed her sister towards the Batcave. Bruce could only smile as he shook his head. Then he heard her call him.

"Bruce you better see this!"

Bruce Wayne ran over to the living room where Jessie had turned on the tv before going to train. It was Vicky vale and next to her where Gotham PD and a homeless man.

"Gotham police department has gotten a lead on the Lost Ones thanks to ruben jones a homeless man who claims he saw who the kidnapper was. Tell us sir." The reporter said turning to the man, "what did you see?"

"I saw a bat. The huge shadow of a bat!" he exclaimed.

Vicky returns to the screen, " Gotham P.D has reason now to believe who the kidnapper is: the Batman. An arrest warrant for the dark knight has been issued. I suppose it is safe to say that the Batman has now taken a liking to crime."

"I always knew that bat was no good!" police chief angel, a large Hispanic man yelled, "we will not only arrest him but the rest of his costumed freaks!"

Bruce turned it off. "you two are not to go out on patrol until I fix this mess. That goes for you too dick."

"but…"

"no" Bruce said in his Batman voice. He left to go to work.

"your going to sneak out at night aren't you?" dick asked Jessie. "I know that look"

"maybe I am maybe I'm not. You'll just have to find out." she had a sly smile as she walked towards the Batcave.

Jessie trained in the trapeze Bruce had made for Dick to practice on. She was starting to train for a quadruple flip one of the hardest flips with Robin. She only did simple flips for now. Dick found her sitting on one of the trapezes looking into the distance.

"you okay?" he asked swinging up to her. She nodded.

"what happened yesterday? You stormed into your room after that guy was talking to you. You seemed upset."

"I don't want to talk about it, Dick" she said jumping down and leaving. "tell alfred I left to go to the movies with Carlos." She returned to the manor leaving a confused acrobat looking at the place she just was.

At the Gotham cinema…

"hey what's wrong?" carlos asked Jessie as she absent mindedly ate some popcorn.

"what?"

"you've been staring of into space a lot, Ever since the party yesterday."

"it's nothing, carlos, there's just been to many things on my mind lately. Really, no es nada."

He didn't push it knowing how she was, but watched his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. She seemed more relaxed,but then again her shoulders were still tense. At the end of the movie Alfred was there with the car.

"can I take you home master carlos?" he asked after Jessie got in. he agreed and followed her.

They sat in silence. Jessie sat in the opposite side of the car staring out of the window.

"how was the movie?" Alfred asked them in an attempt to start a conversation.

"it was about the smurfs. It's about thses little blue men and a girl who get stranded in new York city…"

Carlos and Jessie both told Alfred about the details of the movie. Soon Alfred came to carlos's house.

"see you Alf, bye jess" he said.

On the drive back to Wayne manor, Alfred noticed how quiet Jessie had become.

"is something on your mind miss Jessie?" Alfred asked.

"huh?" Jessie looked up. "i… it's just that I saw my father at the ball yesterday."

"your father?" Alfred asked confused.

"he's count dracula and not exactly the best father figure. Mom told him that if he came any were near us she would kill him. He nearly killed my stepdad and I told him I hated him. I still do. He hates it when I have a father figure"

"and you were angry that you saw him so close to master Bruce?"

Jessie nodded. "I think that you should let it go. He probably didn't know you where here. but, all the same keep an eye out for him just in case. He still cares about you"

Jessie smiled a little. The car stopped in front of the manor and she got out. she was greeted by tiger who rubbed against her feet begging to be picked up.

"I spoil you too much. You know that?" she said picking him up and scratching her chin. The cat meowed and rubbed against Jessie's cheek. Jessie walked to the kitchen and filled tiger's bowl with her catfood.

She sat with Jackie watching some cartoons waiting for Bruce to return from work.


	6. Chapter 6

That night…

Batman sat in front of the computer typing on it. He didn't turn as Jessie sat crouched next to him. The cat had followed her into the cave and had settled itself in Bruce's lap.

"Bruce?" Jessie asked.

"you aren't coming on patrol with me"

"but-"

"there I a good chance I'll meet your father on patrol. What if you can't bring yourself to take him down or he attacks you?"

"I'll be able to do it." She said.

"no." Bruce said simply. He stood up and left. Tiger hissed at him and stood on the chair giving him a perfect batglare. She was probably the only cat to have mastered it.

"he's too overprotective isn't he?" Jessie said rubbing her cat's head.

"mreow" the cat said. She stared intently at the computer and then looked at Jessie as if she wanted her to use the bat-computer

"why couldn't I get a normal cat?" Jessie sighed. "I just had to get the genetically advanced one"

For those of you who are confused, tiger is a run away expirement of the government. The government spent weeks trying to find it but gave up. Batman who had heard of the cat tried to find it only to find to his surprise cuddling up with Batwoman. They had argued for hours about it until Bruce finally gave in and let her keep it. He had bought her a collar complete with tags.

"you better act like a normal cat when other people are around" he had growled.

"hmm" Jessie said as she scrolled down the file until she came to theone Batman was looking at. It was of the first man to ever disappear. And it was at the Gotham cemetery.

At said cemetery…

Batman walked around the place looking for any clues when he saw a red dot on his chest. He looked up and saw a s.w.a.t. officer pointing a gun at him. He moved out of the way in time using his grappling hook. The police was hot on his trail as he entered an abandoned building and ran up the stairs. He reached the roof and waited for the cops to come rushing out. instead a gun was thrown out.

Batman looked warily inside the hall and found it empty. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. On instinct he threw a Batarang which the man caught. It was the same dr. Alucard.

"count dracula" he thought. He bore a similar resemblance to Jessie especially in the hair and the Transylvanian looks.

"what do you want?" he asked

"I am merely intrigued by you. That scent. It is of my daughters'" the last part came as a whispher.

"you have a family?" Batman asked trying to sound confused. Dracula laughed at that. "I am n ot as heartless as you think, friend. I may be a vampire but I still have a heart. Now why do you have my daughter's scent?" he asked more demandingly. Batman took out a batarsng and threw it. Dracula dodged but he manages to smell the garlic.

"you remembered garlic" he said in disgust. He heard something land behind him. He turned to see a girl dressed the same as the man before him only she had no cowl.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cave." Batman hissed.

"yeah, but I couldn't let you have all the fun" she said twirling a Batarang in her fingers. It was made of silver and smelled strongly of garlic. Jessie had to stop herself from gagging. Because she was only part vampire she had a serious allergic reaction if garlic as so much touched her skin. Luckily for her her gloves where thick enough for her skin to safe from both silver and garlic.

She glared at the vampire and steadied the Batarang so she held one of the wings in two of her fingers.

She was about to throw it when another vampire rammed into her side. The Batarang slid on the floor…. roof. Batman didn't have time to check if she was okay as the king of vampires lunged at him. Batwoman punched the vampire and took out a peper spray can filled with holy water and sprayed it. The vampire cried out in pain. It lunged at her but she took out her rosary. The vampire froze in place and covered his eyes.

"what you're not a catholic? Shame" she said as she aimed a kick on the underside of his head. He fell back and crawled away as the rosary was pointed at him menacingly. He ran away. Another vampire jumped on batwomans back and tried to bite her neck but was stopped by drops of water. She accidentally dropped the rosary. The first vampire took his opportunity and lunged. He landed on the girl who stumbled backwards closer to the edge of the roof. Batman had already led dracula away. She punched a vampire but number two attacked causing her to stumble and fall. She took out her grappling hook and fired it towards a building. she was swung upwards. She landed on the roof two bloodthirsty vampires on her tail. She threw some silver throwing stars but the vampires dodged. She kept running from roof to roof not looking back. She hoped with all her life they wouldn't catch her.

She bumped into another person. Dracula. He stumbled forward from the impact. He growled and grabbed her throat starting to sqeeze it when he smelled her blood. The same scent of his eldest daughter.

Batman watched in wide eyes as dracula dropped Batwoman a look of horror on his eyes

"no" he gasped backing away from the girl who was trying to catch her breath. Batman was immediately at her side making sure she was all right. Batwoman glared at him the same glare he saw on the same little eight year old girl. Her lips formed words he couldn't catch but he knew exactly what she said "I hate you." Batman threw a smoke pellet and made his escape.

"no!" he cried running towards them. Batwoman looked at him from her perch on Batman's back. She whispered something in his ear and jumped. She landed gracefully like a cat and walked towards the vampire she had two silver batarangs in her hands.

"what did I tell you about laying a finger on any one I cared about?" she growled. Dracula was probably the only father in the world to admit that he was afraid of his daughter. Afraid as in "oh god she's going to kill me."

"how was I supposed to know he was someone you cared about?" he said angrily but backed away eyeing the batarangs in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

4

"what did I tell you about laying a finger on any one I cared about?" she growled. Dracula was probably the only father in the world to admit that he was afraid of his daughter. Afraid as in "oh god she's going to kill me."

"how was I supposed to know he was someone you cared about?" he said angrily but backed away eyeing the batarangs in her hands.

"oh I don't know? He has my scent because I train with him?" she replied angrily. "I am sick and tired of you trying to separate my family"

"and I'm not family?" dracula asked angrily.

"you where before you attacked dad. I thought you where here to visit us. Instead you sent him to the hospital for weeks!"

Batwoman threw one of her batarangs. Dracula dodged but the Batarang managed to scrape his arm. The silver burned his arm and he cried out in pain. His instincts took over. he lashed out at Batwoman who dodged and bared her teeth. They both growled and circled each other like wolves ready to fight. They each looked for any openings.

Dracula bared his teeth trying to intimidate his foe who only growled. He struck first and Batwoman aimed a punch at his gut. When he doubled over she kcked him under the chin sending him into a nearby dumpster. The vampire got up and ran at her when someone else kicked him in the side. It was shadow.

"hello, father dear" she said sarcastically. She had her Bo- staff out, the end already electrified. She and her sister circled the vampire and charged. Dracula anticipated their movements and jumped on a fire escape and climbed to the roof tops. They where about to follow when Batman called them back to the cave.

"but-"

"NOW!" came his voice. They returned to the cave to see an angry Batman.

"what where you two thinking you could have been killed!" he said angrily.

"no we wouldn't. he knows what he was doing. It goes against a vampire's instincts to kill another vampire. We however aren't bonded by those rules." Shadow said.

"its not like were going to kill him, Bruce. We were just going to show him why he should get the heck out of Gotham"

"No patrolling for the whole week. No training. No nothing. Understood?" he asked.

The girls opened their mouths to protest but a stern glare from Bruce they were closed again. He sent them to their rooms as he kept monitor duty. He was typing when he heard Robin.

"Bruce can I go to Wally's?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Sleepover."

"Something better not breaks or explodes."

"I promise. Thanks" he said running towards the r- cycle.

Bruce sighed as he kept typing. He was looking for anything on Dracula or any of his other names. He found a death certificate for Alexander Cula. Apparently he was stabbed in the heart accidentally while hunting. He decided to try Dracula and spotted an image. It was of a black haired woman holding a baby in her arms. Next to her stood the Count smiling holding the woman with one arm while the other was on the baby. The caption identified them as Martha, Mavis and Dracula. Bruce frowned. Jessie hadn't mentioned any siblings other than her human brother who was currently in a boarding school in England. He checked the files finding out that the family had died due to a mysterious fire that started in their house.

He decided not to push it. Dracula must've met her after Carmilla's death. Alfred walked behind him.

"Master Bruce, I must insist that you should rest. It would be better for you to look upon this tomorrow."

Bruce was about to disagree but he decided against it. He hadn't slept for days. He nodded and followed him to the manor. He sat on his bed and got ready to sleep when he heard a soft thump land beside him. His eyes flashed open to find a man looking at a picture.

"I will not harm you. I promised her that much." He said and turned. He looked at Bruce with tired eyes.

The billionaire regarded him waiting for him to attack.

Dracula studied him and said, "I don't know how long until they found out I'm here, but I had to be sure. Do you swear to me that you will protect them from harm? That you will give your very life just to make them happy?"

"They're my daughters and I will give my life and more. They deserve that much."

Dracula nodded and glanced at the picture. It was of the whole family. Jessie was ruffling Dick's hair with one hand while holding a glass of lemonade in the other. Jackie was smiling. Next to them was Alfred and next to Alfred was Bruce wearing a genuine smile.

"I have never seen them so happy since…"Dracula looked away. "Good night, Mister Wayne."

The vampire jumped out the window and turned into a bat.

Bruce watched before running towards the Batcave. He had placed a tracker on Dracula without the vampire noticing. He got into the bat mobile after changing into Batman.

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating this one, but I've also been working on working together. I need ideas for this.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
